Ranma & Akane - Karate & Love
by HitomiKaratekaOsu
Summary: Ranma & Akane go on a legendary journey called The Fists of Feats. An open world exhibition where martial artists come all over the world to showcase their skills & styles. Their styles are the ideal concept, heart, & definition of karate, but they both desire more then that. What more does Akane want from just fighting? What's on Ranma's mind?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to these characters or Ranma 1/2.

Girl Ranma & Akane were preparing themselves to embark on a journey called The Fists of Feats. An open world exhibition where the strong reveal their strengths & styles. If you were a martial artist, the only thing you could bring with you is yourself on this trip. Otherwise, you would be anything but a martial artist. Ranma & Akane went in their Karate gi ataire, being open handed & barefooted. Akane's gi however, was new with long sleeves for her pants leg & arms. But more importantly, Akane was now a black belt, which really made her entire uniform more appropriate.

Akane: "Ok!"

Ranma: "Hmm? What's with the new uniform?"

Akane: "Hehe! Well? Do you like it? Can you tell the difference?"

Akane grew happy to know Ranma acknowledged her new uniform.

Ranma: "No. It looks the same."

Akane: "Tch!"

*CHOP*

Akane chops Ranma for her comment, putting a bump on her head.

Ranma: "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Akane: "CLEARLY IT DOESNT! Look!"

Ranma stared at Akane's gi.

Ranma: "Hmph! The only thing I noticed is that it hasn't lost its color like your last gi from all that sweat. Do you even wash that thing?"

Akane grew with furious anger, but she easily brushed it off.

Akane: *Inhales, exhales*

Akane began to walk, not saying anything to Ranma.

Ranma: "H-hey! Say something!"

Akane remained silent but mellow. She didn't want Ranma to get in her head or mess up the positive energy she felt about the journey.

Akane: (I won't let Ranma ruin this for me. I just won't! I'm excited for this competition to prove myself to the world, as well as showing the fruits of my training.)

Akane had looked at her fist, balled it up, then opened it back it again. Ranma, on the other hand, was irritated by how she was being ignored by Akane.

Ranma: "Tch." (What did I do to her!? Why would you ask a question like that anyway? It's just—-)

Then, Ranma started to know the difference. It's been a while since they've first known each other, but Ranma noticed that Akane had developed over that time from looking at her ass. It seemed bigger then it did back when they were freshmen in high school. Still short, even Akane's hair looked different. It was shaggy, but still looked as her proper signature hair style & it was all the more beautiful. Ranma became stun & mesmerized by her appearance. She didn't even realize Akane had change that much.

Ranma: "A...Akane."

Akane turned around & tossed her back in a determined mood.

Akane: "What?"

She said irritatedly. Ranma started to blush without realizing.

Ranma: "Huh? Huh? Did I say that out loud?"

Akane: "No one else did."

Ranma pushed her two index fingers together, feeling embarrassed.

Ranma: "O...oh."

Akane: "What's going on with you?"

Ranma: "N-nothing!"

Ranma grew only more embarrassed, placing her foot on top of the other while looking down as she moved it.

Akane: "Whatever."

The two girls continue walking. The atmosphere had change between the two, even as the silence spoke for them. Later further down the path, Akane stopped & decided to break the silence & faced her.

Ranma: "Oh? Why have we stopped?"

Akane: "When are you going to take this seriously, Ranma?"

Ranma: "Huh? Take what seriously exactly?"

Akane: "Anything! You're always like this! You never take nothing serious!"

Ranma: "What's your deal? I didn't even do anything!"

Akane: "That's your issue! It's always you pretend to feel this way, then you don't. Or, you don't act on your feelings until it's too late & when someone else is THIS close to me. Don't even get me started on your martial arts!"

Ranma grew flustered by Akane's words, despite that it was all the truth & she knew how her real feelings were.

Ranma: "Hey! You know how many times I've saved you, others, & the dojo?!"

Akane: "Its not even about that! Like I said, you don't take things seriously enough! You have such extraordinary skill, but you put it to waste by being playful all the time!"

Ranma: "So you're saying, you're insulted because I dishonor the dojo of how I fight?! Newsflash - I don't give a damn about how I fight or how you view my karate! It doesn't matter if my style isn't better or up to pair then yours! If I can save people the way I can & still live by how I fight, then that's fine by me!"

Akane: "In that case, if I asked you to fight me seriously, would you?"

*Wind blowing* After that was said, a huge gush of wind blew through the air, blowing at the trees & their gis with leaves falling & flying through the air. The girls stared fiercely at each other. Ranma tightens up her black belt.

Ranma: "Yeah... I'll fight you at your own game."

Akane: "Osu! Then, it's a duel. Let's find a better area."

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the rights to these characters or Ranma**

Despite their quarrel & hours later, Ranma & Akane had found a suitable area with endless green grass & a waterfall with a sunset in the background.

Akane: "This should be good for us both. Are this alright?"

Ranma: "Mmm. Yeah. It feels like I can go crazy."

Akane did her warmups & stretches before their match, as did Ranma. Akane didn't back down, despite their history together.

Akane: "..." (I know that I said those things. But... I really want to know what you're about, Ranma. Beyond fighting or martial arts.)

The two had finished doing their exercises & looked at each other.

Akane: "Remember. This isn't a sparring match, so you better fight like you mean it."

Ranma: "Don't worry. I will."

Akane: "Good. I want this to be an excellent match."

The two had bowed for one another respectfully. Despite their differences & issues, when it comes to martial arts, there's no nonsense between either of them. As they both lift their heads, they both said Osu at the same time.

Ranma & Akane: "OSU!"

After that, they each got into their own stances & they didn't move from their line of sight. They shared a moment of silence together with the environment as their noise in the background speaking to them through Mother Nature. Akane looked on strong the way she wanted needed to be. Ranma heard Akane's words & answered the call. She knows that through combat she'll figure what Akane's trying to really say to her. Once a flush of water came falling down, the two went in to attack each other.

Akane & Ranma: "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Akane & Ranma went blow for blow, matching each other. Fist to fist, elbow to elbow, foot to foot, you make it. Usually, Ranma would overpower Akane by now, but Akane has adapted to her behavior over time & her skills started to bare fruit from their current fight.

Ranma: "?!"

Without realizing, Ranma was midair because Akane throughout a sweep kick.

Ranma: "So fast!"

Akane: "CHAAAA!"

Then, without warning, Akane went for a downward hit, but Ranma was able to regain his balance & avoided the attack with a backflip. Ranma regain her stance. After that, she charged into Akane. Akane did the same & the two leap to attack each other with a flying kick. Their hits clashed & they pass each other. Akane ran up to Ranma without noticing, attempting to hit her with a mix up of kicks & punches, giving her no time to breathe. Ranma manage to dodge them & was preparing to counter Akane's kick.

Akane: (You fell for it!)

Akane feinted her attack, stopping her kick mid pause at Ranma's hold.

Ranma: "Oh no!"

Akane: "HAI!"

*Punch*

Out of nowhere, Akane threw out a fast punch, hitting Ranma in the face & knocking her away, giving Akane the first hit.

Ranma: *Winces* "Damn..."

Akane: "Usually, it's other way around isn't it... Ranma?"

Ranma: "Yeah. It is."

Ranma got up & stood her ground.

Ranma: "This female body may be smaller & weaker... But I don't have excuses!"

After that was said, Ranma went back into stance & went in to strike Akane. Akane dodge her strikes, then soon afterwards, Akane retaliated with kicks. Ranma dodge her attacks, but got caught by surprise with a roundhouse kick.

*Kick*

Ranma: "Gah!"

Despite taking the hit, Ranma had grabbed hold of Akane's ankle.

Akane: "What?!"

Ranma: "Too late!"

As that was said, Ranma had countered Akane with another kick, knocking her off her feet by kicking her other leg, causing her to fall to the ground.

Akane: "Kyaah!"

Akane rolled as soon as she hit the ground & got back up. Once she did, she tried to punch Ranma, but Ranma beat her out before she could throw out another one.

*Punch*

Akane: "Keh!"

The punch sent Akane back a few steps, but she came back into the fight. The two began to clash more & more fiercely at each other, hitting one another with a punch or a kick.

*Sounds of punching, kicking"

Akane & Ranma: "OSU! HA! CHA! Haha! Hei!"

Soon in the mix, Ranma attempt to grab Akane in the midst of their attacks clashing. Once Akane felt her force, she did the same. The two were tugging hard at each other, trying to see who could throw the other first by the torso. They kept stepping on each other's feet, so that one couldn't throw the other. Soon, once Ranma step on Akane's foot again, Akane tried to move, but thanks to her new gi & with having longer pants leg, she felt the tug from the back of her sole, which caused her to fall backwards. Ranma, on the other hand, lost all control, despite the fact that she had Akane's torso in her grasp, but she fell forward along with her.

Akane: "This is bad!"

Ranma: "Shit! I lost control!"

*Thud*

The two fell down to the ground. Akane fell on her back while Ranma fell onto her as well.

Akane & Ranma: *Painful groaning* Oh?

As they didn't noticed, they were eye to eye with one another. The two girls became flustered at their line of sight. Ranma didn't noticed, but her chest was also exposed, only to be covered by Akane's chest. Strangely together, it felt like soulful friction was beginning to spark between their breasts as they moved slightly & slowly. Soon, Akane turned to Ranma, her face flustered in red & embarrassed, but confidence brew within her like a fire. Ranma stared in amazement, but with caution. She believed she'll ruin yet another random important moment like she always does like this with Akane & she didn't want to stop her. She just look into Akane's eyes like she was caught in a deep spell. A spell of...

Akane: "What do you want, Ranma...?"

Suddenly, soft tears began to fall from Akane's eyes, growing red.

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the rights to these characters or Ranma.

Ranma: "!"

Akane: "How long... are you going to keep me waiting? When is it time to decide? When are you finally going to stop playing with your emotions? Don't you know... *sniffs* it hurts mine... when you do that?"

Ranma was shocked to hear Akane say those words, it shot a jolt in her heart. She felt her words so deeply, it stung & made her cry as she tried to hold back her tears. Akane watched as her tears fell on her on face as she still was letting tears fall as well.

Ranma: *Sniffing, cries* "I don't know... I don't mean to be this way. I never thought in my life... I would be a girl, you know? I have feelings, my own, but... it's all so confusing! Being a boy, being a girl... I just want to be myself but myself won't let me!"

Akane was trying her best to keep it together with her composure, but once Ranma finally started saying what was on her mind & in her heart, she couldn't hold in it either. She started sobbing.

Akane: *Soft sobbing*

Ranma: "Regardless..."

Akane: "?"

Ranma: "At least, I know... I LOVE YOU, AKANE TENDO!"

Akane's heart beat so loudly, even Ranma felt it through her chest as she still laid above her. Ranma's confession had shock her, she could even hear the words echo throughout her ears while she stared at Ranma's face. She had stop sobbing & the tears had stopped as well. Akane mustered up the strength that she had to raise her head up to kiss Ranma on the lips.

Akane: *Kisses*

Ranma: "!"

Akane was smiling, despite how sad her face still looked.

Akane: "I love you too, Saotome Ranma."

After that was said, Ranma was shocked & grew even more flustered & red. But she didn't let her false feelings get in the way anyway. Once the waterfall dropped a ton of water again, Ranma had kissed Akane back on the lips, sinking her body more & more deeply onto of Akane's. It was a long kiss. Soon, the two would begin to make out with each other, locking their hands tight together. As the kissing went on, Akane's toes began to curl up each time. They were deeply lock in kissing, completely latched onto each other passionately. Akane knew her intentions were true & especially knew where her heart was at. Thanks to that, Ranma finally accepted herself & her flaws, just to admit what she really felt, despite being a boy & a girl - she knew she loved Akane both ways. Soon, Ranma went from holding hands to grabbing Akane's ass, groping it fiercely. Akane shrugged her torso to her elbows & even help Ranma with bringing down hers. Then, Akane slid a few of her fingers through Ranma's pants, feeling her ass as well, while soon going to down to her clit, poking it.

Ranma & Akane: *Kissing, Moaning* Mmmm... Mmmm...

Akane: "Ranma... Baka... 3"

Ranma: "Akane..."

Ranma stopped kissing Akane to bury her face into her breasts. She licked Akane's chest down the middle down to her belly button. Then, she started kissing her body. Akane was so delighted, she was trying to control her body from fidgeting so much. Ranma kissed her stomach to each breasts back to kissing her on the lips softly.

Akane: "Ba...ka..."

Then, Ranma went down to Akane's pants & pulled them down, seeing her vagina. Ranma dove in slowly, burying her face between Akane's thighs & eating her out. Akane let out yelps as Ranma lick on her clit. Akane looked as if she was about to go insane from pleasure.

Akane: "Ranma...! Ranma...! You... Baka! 3"

Ranma knew Akane wasn't being literal with calling her that. She just decided to used the common line she's always called Ranma, except this time, it was romantically. Ranma gnaw, chew, & lick at Akane's clit, causing Akane to hold down Ranma's head even further as she cried out with enormous pleasure.

Akane: "Ranmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmma! 3 AH! AH! AAAH!"

At the same time as more water fell from the waterfall, Akane exerted cum all over Ranma's face multiple times. Akane's face was flustered & red as can be. She couldn't open her eyes as she was blinded by pleasure & ecstasy.

Akane: "Haaah... Haah... haah..."

Ranma wiped her face off from Akane's juices.

Ranma: "Heh! Looks like I win!"

Akane: "Haah... HUUUUUH?!"

Like nothing happened, Akane raised herself up, surprised by Ranma's response.

Akane: "YOU WIN?!"

Ranma: "Uh... Uh... yeah. What else?"

Akane: "Baka! It's your turn!"

After that was said, Akane pushed Ranma down with her own body.

Ranma: "No! No! Akane!"

Akane: "Oh?! So you thought you could do that to me & call yourself the winner when we're not even fighting anymore?! You're full of it!"

Akane strip Ranma's pants down, revealing her vagina. Without warning or even foreplay, Akane threw 3 of fingers inside while holding up Ranma's right leg.

Ranma: "Aa...ka...ne..."

Akane: "How do you like it? Look at you! I haven't even been doing this a full minute."

Ranma was enjoying Akane messing her clit while holding up her leg.

Ranma: *Pleasurable Moaning* "Akane... 3"

Akane kissed Ranma while she continued playing with her clit.

Akane: "You're losing yourself, Ranma... *Giggle* Think it's time your quit."

Ranma: "Haah... haaaah... Never. Make me..."

Akane puts on a sexy sinister face & placed her whole hand into Ranma's vagina. Ranma screamed at the top of her lungs with pleasure.

Ranma: *SCREAMING*

Akane: "You really underestimating me & my training, Ranma. You'll pull for it... with pain & pleasure. 3"

Ranma: "AKAAAAAAAAANE! 3"

Akane: *Kisses*

As Akane kissed Ranma on the lips, she cums all over Akane's hand.

Ranma: "I'm cumming! Haah! Haaaaaaaah! 3"

Akane: *Laughing* "You're so disgusting... I love it.

After that was said, Akane had fell over & passed out. Same for Ranma after Akane finger fucked & fist her. The two karateka were out of it. Tired beyond belief from not from fighting, but feeling.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The two karateka were sleeping softly with each other. Ranma was the first to wake up. Akane was sleeping soundly while being clang to Ranma.

Ranma: "Yawning"

Ranma looked over to Akane as she slept away with such a blown away look. She kissed her silently.

Ranma: (She's so beautiful, I don't want to wake her up. I wonder what's she dreaming about...)

Curious enough, Ranma looked down at where her feet was. She decided to play footzy with Akane as she slept. Feeling the sensation, Akane started to smile & fidget. Then, she started laughing.

Akane: "Laughing" Cut it out!

Ranma: Oh! What's this? I can't hear all of a sudden!

Akane: "Laughing" Is that it, huh?

Akane decided to retaliate, playing with Ranma's feet as well. Ranma burst out laughing due to Akane's counterattack.

Ranma: "Laughing loudly" Mercy! Have mercy, Akane! "Laughs" Please!

Akane: "Mocking" Oh! What's this? I can't hear all of a sudden!

Ranma: Noooooooooooo!

The only thing left that Ranma could do now was kiss her again. Thanks to that, Ranma stop Akane & Akane kissed her back, making out with her. After they were done kissing each other, they stared at each other, smiling, their feet slightly feeling one another's sole.

Ranma: What were you dreaming about?

Akane: Last night... I don't think—-

Ranma: Either of us—-

Akane: !

They both thought the same thing.

Ranma: Sorry! I didn't mean to—-

Akane kisses Ranma deeply on the lips.

Ranma: ...!

Akane: It's alright. We were thinking the same thing. Plus, since you did interrupt me, I decided to do the same.

Ranma: Complicated & complex?

Akane: "Laughs"

Ranma: I really love your feet.

Akane: Are you joking? My feet don't feel rough or anything?

Ranma: No no! I'm being serious! "Laughs"

Akane: "Laugh" You can't even keep a straight face!

Ranma: Do you believe me or not?

Akane: I believe you. Yours are really cute for a female.

Ranma: Hehe. But I think mine might be your weakness.

Akane: You're right. *Kiss* & Kissing is yours obviously.

Ranma: Yours too!

Akane: How?

Ranma: I know your heart just BURSTS when I kiss you!

Akane: & how will you prove that theory, I wonder?

Ranma: Why, you cheeky...!

Ranma moved on top of Akane & glued her mouth with hers. Akane knew that she wanted really that to happened. To be embraced closely, body to body, feeling Ranma close to this close to her again. Akane wanted to feel suffocated by Ranma, only to die & know her truest feelings to finally be realized with no escape as Ranma wrapped her arms around Akane.

Akane & Ranma: *Sexually Moaning*

Akane: *Moaning* Ranma! Ranma!

Ranma: I knew I was right...

Akane was flustered & trapped within an orgasm. She was so into what was happening to her, she didn't realized she had cum oozing out of her.

Akane: Aaaaaa...! Aaaaaaaaaa...

Ranma: Mmmmmmmmmm... Huh?!

Despite the pleasure Akane was enduring & biting her lip, she caught Ranma off guard by placing her hand onto her vagina. She placed to 2 fingers in, moving around inside Ranma.

Ranma: Uh! Ak—Akan— Aaah!

Akane then rolled Ranma over to the side, taking over & being on the top. Ranma was helpless & moaned like an animal hurt in the wild.

Ranma: "Moaning"

Akane kisses Ranma passionately, ceasing her moaning.

Akane & Ranma: Mmmmmmmmmmmm... mmmmmm... mmmmmmm...

Ranma cum on Akane's fingers. Then, Akane tasted them after she stopping fingering Ranma.

Akane: "Licks"

Ranma: Haa... haa... haa...

Akane: You're right. My heart does burst.

Ranma: So it took this just to find out?

Akane: "Laughing" Mmhmm.

Ranma: "Laughing"

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on throughout the day, after they were done making love to each other once more, Ranma & Akane made their way back on track for the Fists of Feats through the long forest. As they were walking, Ranma & Akane were holding hands tightly, blushing at each other.

Ranma: "That black belt looks good on you."

Akane: "Thanks. Yours looks good on you, despite that it's a guy's uniform."

Ranma: *Laughs nervously* "It's just more comfortable that way! The extra room is great!"

Akane: "Honestly... How can you enjoy showing cleavage? You don't even know what it's like to wear a bra!"

Ranma: "So? I'm a guy!"

Akane: "But you're a girl now too!"

Ranma: "A bra would just get in the way. What if I can't do everything like I can with one on?"

Akane: "So... are you counting all the times before, even when you were actually clothed & AND wearing a bra? You're making excuses & your reasoning's terrible, Ranma."

Ranma: "Wait wait wait. How do I know you're wearing something?"

Akane: "Eek!"

Akane became flustered by that response. She knew the answer herself, as well as Ranma from making love to each other.

Akane: "Eh... well..."

Ranma: "You're the tomboy here. Before I came along, you were already on your way."

Akane: "So?! You can't see my chest like yours!"

Ranma: "It's not like my chest isn't always open to the world all the time, Akane. You know that."

Ranma: "I just don't care."

Akane: "You just don't care."

Ranma & Akane both said that at the same time.

Ranma & Akane: "Oh?" *Laughing*

The two karateka laughed at one another. They knew they always give each other shit for their nonsense or unreasonable moments, but this time since they finally accepted it, they enjoyed each other's company & shared a laugh as a couple. Then, out of nowhere, a group of ninjas suddenly sprang out at them, throwing shrunken. Ranma & Akane quickly broke off from one another, separating themselves from their attackers. The two karateka hid behind trees, taking a moment to analyze the situation, as well as their enemies.

Ranma: "Heh! I was actually wondering when we'll see some action along the way."

Akane: "We already broke the tip of the iceberg. Now, it's our time! For Anything Goes Martial Arts!"

Ranma: "You bet."

After that was said, Ranma & Akane leap into action at the same time at their enemies.

Akane: "CHAAAAAAAA!"

Ranma: "HAAAAAAAAA!"

Ninjas: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Groups of ninjas attacked Akane & Ranma in numbers, but the two fighters held their ground, defeating one after the other. Akane was used to this routine as she had to fight her school before entering each morning. As for Ranma, the same went for her as she was used to fighting multiple foes at once, with or without weapons. The only difference however as she knows, her strength isn't exactly the same as it is when she becomes a guy, but Ranma always makes up for it. One ninja tried to lock Akane in chains. She allowed it to happen but only made the chain wrap around her wrist. With great strength as she demonstrates the prestige of her black belt, Akane pulls the ninja towards her instead, swinging the ninja around to catch the other ninjas with the chain gripped to her arm. Once she was done catching a few of them, Akane released her grip & let the ninjas that are tied fly into their companions. Then, right after that, a ninja tried to attack Akane with a sword from behind, but Ranma flew in out of nowhere & caught the ninja with a flying kick to the face.

Ranma: "Hiyah!"

Akane: "Ranma! I had that, you know!"

As Akane said that, another ninja trade to attack from the front this time. Akane easily evaded & chop the ninja's neck, knocking her opponent out.

Ranma: "You were too slow!"

All at the same time, shrunken, slashes, kama, fists, & kicks were launched directly at Ranma.

Ranma: "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire!"

Once that was said, Ranma fought off the onslaught of attacks with her own barrage of attacks, knocking back all of her enemies' attacks right back at them or quickly defeating them.

Ranma: "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Akane: *Gasp* "RANMA! LOOK OUT!"

Ranma: "!?"

Ranma jumped out the way once Akane said that, avoiding the surprise attack of kamas hitting Ranma from many different directions.

Ranma: "Thanks!"

Akane: "Damn!" *Struggles*

Akane got off guard as she alerted Ranma as she was caught by a huge ninja that looked like a sumo wrestler.

Ranma: "Akane!"

Akane: "Don't worry about me! I can—- *gasp*

*Rips, SLASH*

Even though, Akane didn't take her eyes off Ranma, out of nowhere, Ranma was strike from the back, taking a fatal hit from a kama as the pure steel weapon ripped through her uniform & to her flesh.

Ranma: *Horrid screaming*

Akane: "RANMA!"

*THUD*

Ranma's body hit the ground hard on her chest, losing consciousness. Angrily, Akane broke out of the sumo ninja's grip with a mighty shout.

Akane: "CHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Soon after, Akane took the sumo ninja by the arm & toss him into his fellow ninja, not only knocking them out the way, but a few trees at the same time.

Akane: "DON'T GET IN MY WAY!"

Akane made her way over to Ranma as she quickly despatch the rest of the ninja.

Akane: "RANMA! RANMA, HANG ON!"

Akane made it to Ranma, but she still had trouble to deal with, thanks to the ninja. Not only that, they even attempted to attack Ranma once more, despite her current condition.

Akane: "I won't let you harm her! Cha! Ha! Hiyah! Daaaah!"

Akane fought off the ninja fiercely while protecting Ranma at the same time.

Akane: (Please Ranma...! Hang in there, please! Hang on!)

Then, the remaining ninja threw shrunken at the two karateka. With sharp precision & superior eyesight, Akane saw & even caught all the shrunken that was thrown at them. Once caught, Akane dropped all of them. After that, Akane tighten her black belt, took a stance, then said...

Akane: "Come..."

Ninjas: "!?"

Akane placed sheer terror in their hearts, beneath even their own code & uniform. She showcased that her black belt isn't just for show. She showed that no matter how hard things are, how many times she has lost or failed, she'll achieve anything. Even saving Ranma's life, as she's saved her life a bunch of times. Unable to hold their resolve, the remaining ninjas ran away, leaving the defeated behind. As soon as they left, Akane wasted no time searching through the ninjas' garb, searching for healing ointment.

Akane: (Come on! There has to be something here! Anything!)

As Akane continued her search, something fell out of one of the ninjas' garbs. She found what she was looking for.

Akane: "Got it!"

Akane applies the ointment to Ranma's back softly. Not to further anymore damage done to Ranma. Akane knew that Ranma was still alive, just barely holding on.

Akane: "Stay with me, Ranma! Do you hear me?! Stay... with me!" (Thankfully, his wound isn't that deep, but it's still cut pretty bad...)

Ranma: *Groaning weakly, pant, pant, pant* A...akan...

Akane: "Don't speak! You need to save your stren—-

Ranma: *Weakly* "Are you...alright...?"

After that was said, Ranma lost consciousness, drifting away to sleep. Akane continue to apply the damage area on Ranma's back to prevent infection & loss of blood. As it was working, Akane soon began to have tears slowly start to fall from her eyes.

Akane: *Quivering, sniffling*

Once she was finished, she started crying.

Akane: *Sobbing*

Akane was crying because she was so frustrated with herself. Ranma got hurt because of herself, yet Ranma was still concerned for her.

Akane: *Sobs* "How can I still be this weak?! *Sniffs* The person I care... *Voice breaking* I love so much... got hurt because of me...! WHAT KIND OF MARTIAL ARTIST AM I IF I CAN'T PROTECT ANYONE!?" *Crying*

Akane shouted as loud as she could in frustration. She was so upset with herself, she didn't want to accept the reality if she lost Ranma, due to her own weakness. As she continued to cry, suddenly, Akane felt something touch her knee.

Akane: "!? Who's...?"

Akane noticed that it was Ranma's. Unconscious, Ranma somehow was still able to answer Akane in her hour of need. That touch, that sensation was proof enough to Akane. Proof that she knew she wasn't really weak at all. That she had protected something. Someone that she loved deeply. Ranma is still alive because of her & her strength. Even unaware to Ranma, Akane is thankfully for her. Once Akane realized that, she started crying even more, but tears of happiness this time over her frustration.

Akane: *Crying hysterically* "I'm so... glad you're alright...! Ranma! *Sniffs, voice breaking* I love you..."

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

For almost 2 weeks, Akane was tending to Ranma's injury, making sure she received her bed rest. They found shelter somewhere in a old run down dojo. As time passes, Akane spent hers practicing karate, gathering food, & meditating. She knew she could kept the two of them going, but Ranma was more important to the karateka. Since then, Akane's mind had became calm & her days were quiet, but boring. As night started to fall, Akane began making stew.

Akane: (Oh... That's right. I can't cook.) *Nervous laugh* (But... it should work, right?)

Akane finished stirring the stew, poured some in a bowl & fed Ranma a spoonful.

Ranma: *Gulping, coughs* "ACK! What the hell?!"

Akane: "Ranma!"

Ranma: "Akane, this stuff is terrible!"

Akane hugged Ranma in pure joy.

Akane: "I'm glad!"

Ranma: "You're glad that it's terrible?"

As Akane was about to cry, she suddenly stopped once she heard that comment.

Akane: *Snickers, burst out laughing*

Ranma: "Oh. You knew that already..."

Akane: "How's your injury?"

Ranma: "Hmmm... I don't feel anything, but do I have a scar?"

Akane: "Thankfully, not really."

Ranma: "Awwww! That could have been a cool tattoo!"

Akane: "Not even close! Besides, you wouldn't be able to see it anyway."

Ranma: "Fine. Fine... you have a point. How long have I been out?"

Akane: "Almost two weeks."

Ranma: "Did we go anywhere or any closer since then?"

Akane: "No. I just went around to search for some shelter like this, so I can take care of you. I made you a priority over The Fists of Feats."

Ranma: "I see."

Ranma fell back on her pillow with her arms folded behind her head, staring at the ceiling.

Ranma: "Sorry."

Akane: "Huh? Why?"

Ranma: "I know how much this means to you. I slowed us down because I didn't expect my guard to be caught down. It even—-"

Akane: "Stop it!"

Ranma: "?"

Akane: "We are both to blame, Ranma. You got hurt because of me. I held you back. Because I couldn't protect myself in that moment. It's all on me..."

Ranma grabbed Akane's hand.

Ranma: "Cut it out, Akane. Stop beating yourself up. You can't get better or grow from this if you keep your head in the past. All we can do is reflect on our mistakes & move on from there. We know now for next time."

Akane: "But what if!"

Ranma: "Akane! No one can ever be prepared for anything to happen. Me, you, our dads, your sisters, nobody. We could be the strongest martial artists on the whole planet, but we still couldn't be prepared for everything."

Akane: *Deep sigh* "You're right."

Ranma kissed Akane on the lips gently.

Ranma: "You know, you shouldn't stress me out if I'm still in recovery." *Laughs*

Akane became flustered.

Akane: "I—I know that!"

Ranma: *sigh* "My gi's ruined..."

Akane: "Was that sarcasm?"

Ranma: *Snickers*

Akane: "It works out for you because there's nothing to hide your chest anymore!"

Ranma: *Laughs* "You caught me!"

Akane: "Honestly..."

Ranma: "You should try it. Verrrrrry nice breeze."

Akane: "Don't you ever get cold or not because of your boy half?"

Ranma: "You get used to it. Same with walking barefooted."

Akane tackle Ranma, taking herself down with the fall.

Ranma: "Wa—waaah! Akane!"

Akane: "I'm cold now."

Ranma: "Remember... I just had a crucial injury on my back."

Akane became flustered once more, foolishly forgetting so quickly. She decides to hide her embarrassment inside Ranma's breast.

Ranma: *Whining* "I don't want to go back to sleep..."

Akane kisses Ranma.

Akane: "Mmmmm... Go back to sleep."

Ranma: *Whines* "N-no... stop it..."

Akane used pleasure to her advantage & decided to drain Ranma out of the rest of her strength with sheer romance by making out with her. Ranma has no strength to fight to back, but Ranma knew she wouldn't show resistance anyway. Not even in this moment.

Akane: "Osu... you're weak, Ranma."

Ranma: *Soft moaning*

Akane & Ranma: "Mmmmmmmm."

After a short session of making out, Akane succeeded, making Ranma fall asleep. Akane tucked herself in Ranma's sheets, sharing the bed with her.

Ranma: *Snoring*

Akane: *Sigh* "If only... our lives were like this before."

Akane smiled.

Akane: "I think that would be nice..."

Soon, Akane drifted away to sleep as well, cuddled up next to Ranma. The next day, Ranma woke up & began training on her own at the break of dawn. Ranma practiced her karate forms in complete silence as to not wake up Akane from her soft silent slumber.

Ranma: "Hmm. My movements are a bit sluggish & all my strength hasn't come back yet... I need to go gather some breakfast."

Ranma went deeper into the forest to look for a lake, running. She decided to keep up on her training as she searched for food. She would go from running to jumping from tree to tree, going forward. She grew excited from her own results & also from showing signs of good health recovery.

Ranma: "Good! I can hear water!"

As Ranma kept going further & further, she reached an end of the Forest too fast, resulting to falling out of the air. However, at the bottom was a waterfall with a lake. Ranma fell through the air with open arms, falling directly into the lake. *Splashes* Ranma rosed up from the water.

Ranma: "Ahh! There's so many fish here! What to choose, what to choose..."

As Ranma looked around at all the many different types of fish swimming, a pair of piranhas came from underneath & bit Ranma on her butt, throwing her out of the lake. *Chomps*

Ranma: "YEEEEEEEOHWWWWHOO!"

A few hours later back at the rundown dojo, Akane wakes up.

Akane: *Yawns* "Mmm? Ranma?"

Akane wandered out of the dojo, looking for Ranma.

Akane: "Where did you go?"

Akane sat down, kicking her legs as she wondered where Ranma went.

Akane: "I hope she's not pushing herself so hard... In that case, I should train too."

Out of nowhere, someone suddenly approached Akane.

Akane: "Ah! Ranma! I'm glad you're—- You're not!"

Sometime later, Ranma was making her way back to the dojo with a ton of fish that she caught.

Ranma: *Satisfied sigh* "What a good way to start off the day! I feel so alive & full! Plus, there's no way Akane couldn't cook fish wrong! But then again, I'm talking about Akane here..." *Laughs nervously* "Oh?"

As Ranma approach the dojo, she notices that it looks more rundown then it did before, as if a battle had broke out just moments ago.

Ranma: "Akane!"

Ranma dropped the fish & rushed inside to find Akane & the source of damage that has caused this destruction. Ranma remain on guard, cautious & observant of her surroundings.

Ranma: "!"

As she walked around quietly, Ranma suspiciously step into a puddle of blood. From the looks of it, it was still fresh.

Ranma: "WHAT THE!"

Alarmed with concern, Ranma grew from caution to aggression. She realized she couldn't waste anymore time taking things slow because she still has to find out what happened to Akane. Ranma bolted from where she spotted the blood & headed to the room where her & Akane had slept. Ranma push the doors to the side, opening up the view, only to see Akane unconscious, beaten, her gi slightly torn apart, bleeding from her head & her left arm as she lied on the floor. Ranma also noticed that there was a dark silhouette hovering over Akane from the light shining down from above the rundown dojo. As the day started to grow with more light, the sun had reveal their enemy - Panty Hose Taro. Ranma had to force herself to remain composed from the horrible scene she had to witness - greatest love & greatest enemy.

Ranma: "What... what is...! WHAT IS THIS!?"

Unable to contain her emotions any longer, Ranma shouted in sheer anger. Akane woke up briefly to the sound of Ranma's voice.

Akane: *Weakly, winces* "Ra...Ranma...!"

Ranma: "Save your strength, Akane! I'll take care of Taro!"

Ranma charged ahead into battle to fight Taro.

Akane: *Winces* "No! Stop! You're not strong enough!"

Ranma: "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ranma struck Taro but he evaded with ease. Without seeing it, Taro retaliated with a quick knee, but Ranma was able to read the attack, blocking ahead of time. The attack pushes Ranma back. As Ranma was about to charged in to attack again, Taro was faster & struck first this time. Ranma staggered but she was able to hold her own against Taro, despite her setbacks. Soon, Ranma was able to keep up the pace with Taro's movement & the two fighters were exchanging blows. Ranma stood her ground. However, Taro showed no signs of budging, staggering, or from what it looks like, even pain. No matter how strong her opponent was, Ranma was determined to defeat Taro. If strength didn't provide her well during the fight, her feelings for Akane would only help to push onwards, surpassing her own limits.

Ranma: "TAROOOOO! I'll make you pay!"

Akane began to cry softly. She was embarrassed, angry. Once again, she was frustrated in her incapability to do anything as she laid there on floor, badly injured.

Akane: (Ranma...! I'm sorry that you have to face this all on your own!)

Ranma: "HAAAAAAAAA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Suddenly, Ranma realized her point of view was off. She wasn't staring directly at Taro, but as if she was looking at him from a different angle.

Ranma: "?!"

Without knowing, Taro sweep Ranma off her so fast with his tail, she didn't notice at all.

Ranma: (S...shit!)

With no time to react, Taro brutally attacked Ranma with a barrage of never ending attacks, beating the defenseless Ranma. *Blows landing, punching, kicking*

Ranma: "!"

Akane: "RANMA!"

Ranma: (Da...damn... I'm still not at full strength... Everything's getting fuzzy... Akane... Akane...!)

As the attacks went on, Ranma manage to break off the assault, going for a full on counterattack with the opening she forcefully made. However, as Ranma extended her fist to reach Taro, Taro had already punched Ranma in the stomach, delivering a fatal blow. Ranma took the hit fully & directly with barely any conscious left in her. Ranma staggered, falling to the ground, losing her sight. She tried her hardest to keep it together. Akane was crying as she continued to witness the one she loves on the verge of defeat & possibly worst - death. However, Ranma couldn't hear anything either. To her, everything was mute. As if a flash-bang exploded. Ranma struggles to get up, but as she did, she quickly stumble & fall back on the ground. Taro have had enough. He kicks Ranma by the side of her stomach, launching her deeply into the ruin dojo, knocking down the rest of it. As the dojo crumbles, Taro took Akane to the skies. With tears & blood falling from the sky, Akane kept calling out to Ranma.

Akane: *Cries* "RANMA! RANMA! *Struggles* No! NOOOOOOO! RAAAANMAAAAAAAA!"

Ranma was unconscious & gravely wounded underneath the rubble of the dojo.

Ranma: "..."

To be continued.


End file.
